valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Circe
Circe 'est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une Epéiste Légère et peut être recrutée dans les Ruines du Bois Crawsus. Histoire Originaire des mines de la région nord-ouest du continent, Circe était à la fois une guerrière et une légendaire forgeuse d’épée. Utilisant la Loi Secrète des Principes, on disait que ses épées pouvaient couper la roche la plus dure, et que son armure pouvait repousser la plus aiguisée des flèches. Elle fut un des fondateurs de Villnore aux côtés de son mari, Kraad, et mourut au combat à 24 ans avant de pouvoir transmettre sa connaissance de la Loi Secrète. Circe a conçu le Kraadicator et le Kraadmail pour son mari. Lors de la rencontre avec Alicia après avoir été libérée, elle voit qu'elle est confrontée à des batailles difficiles et lui donne le Kraadmail. Elle affirme que, même dans sa nouvelle vie, elle reste la même, et que Kraad est la seule personne qui peut la satisfaire, ce qui témoigne de la force de leur lien. Elle estime que le vrai bonheur est de trouver quelqu'un qui vous accepte pour ce que vous êtes. Elle aime aussi la possibilité de vivre dans des périodes différentes , car voir ce qui a changé et évolué, et ce qui est resté le même. Combat Circe est un personnage satisfaisant, mais ne dispose pas d'avantages spécifiques. Elle est moyenne dans les deux catégories de dégats et combo, son INT ordinaire n'aide pas ses attaques élémentaires, et vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser à leur plein potentiel de toute façon, en raison de leurs éléments contradictoires. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec un Pallasch , Casque d'Argent, Armure de Duel, Gantelets sacrés et Jambières d'Argent. Sa compétence initiale est Physique fortifié. Attaques thumb|188px|Circe victoire pose *Vol d'Energie -initial- *Coucher de Soleil -initial- *Double Vent -initial- *Assaut fendu -niveau 8- *Tri-Croisade -niveau 16- *Épée Descendante -niveau 24- *Tournoiement -niveau 32- *Perce-Âme -niveau 40- *Frappe Sacrée -niveau 48- *Second Ruins -Porte Divine- Magie *Renforce garde -initial- *Ruine puissance -niveau 25- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Circe utilise le Soul Crush des Epéistes Légers standard : Tourbillon éventreur. Elle dira "I shall light your way to Hel!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique Une épée trouvée à l'extrémité ouest des Ruines du Bois Crawsus. Circe a 40% de chance d'apparaître . Fraudir et Rasheeka sont les autres options possibles. Elle dira "Vous voulez que je me batte ? Ca ne me gene pas" avant d'être matérialisée. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de liberer Circe, elle demandera « Est-il déjà ce moment-là ? " Si vous choisissez de la libérer, elle dira: « Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de moi, après tout . Eh bien, je vais faire ce qu'il me plaît alors . " Après avoir été libérée, Circé apparaîtra dans une maison sur au niveau inférieur de Kalstad. Elle vous donnera la Kraadmail, une très bonne armure, si vous allez la voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Circé peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des deux personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : son mari Kraad (deux versions possibles ) et Adonis, même s'il a vécu et est mort bien avant elle. *'Kraad (1) :Kraad: I owe you thanks. The armour you left me saved my life many a time. *'Kraad (2)' :Circe: Have you gained weight? Can you get into my armour? *'Adonis' :Adonis: Why don't you forge me a sword? Only I can wield it as it should. :Circe: Nothing has changed. I forge weapons for only one warrior. None other has the strength to wield them. Etymologie Dans la mythologie grecque, Circé est le nom d'une nymphe qui était connue pour ses puissants pouvoirs magiques, notamment de transformer ses ennemis en animaux. Elle est aussi dans l'Odyssée, où elle transforme l'équipage d'Ulysse en porcs. Cela peut être une référence au fait que les compétences de Circe à l'artisanat des armes et armures pourrait presque être considéré comme de la magie. Par ailleurs, Circé est basée sur Kirke, le mot grec pour «faucon», il peut également se référer à l'efficacité de ses armes dans la bataille. Divers *Circe a la même voix que Fraudir, Rasheeka , Lydia et Atrasia. Ainsi , elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *La compétence initiale de Circe, Physique Fortifié est appropriée, compte tenu de sa maîtrise dans l'élaboration d'une armure. *Circe peut mentionner son dégoût pour les insectes au début d'un combat impliquant des insectes ennemis. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Femmes